DADD
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: HBK is a true Dad Against Daughters Dating, which is causing his daughter to hide her relationship with Seth Rollins. Can their relationship survive the secrecy? Seth Rollins/OC


_I've been on a Seth Rollins/Tyler Black kick lately._

**D.A.D.D.**

"Here is your winner, and new Divas Champion, Sugar Michaels!" Lillian announced as the referee handed Alyssa Hickenbottom the title belt. She kissed it and raised it up for the fans to see. Her music cut off suddenly and on came "Sexy Boy". Alyssa and the crowd looked at the entrance ramp curiously until Shawn Michaels pranced his way out.

As soon as he got into the ring, Alyssa dropped her belt and tackled him in a hug while the audience erupted into more applause. She hadn't known he was here and she was incredibly happy to see that he had watched her first title win. He hugged her back and moved her long brown hair out of her face affectionately. He then reached for a mic.

"Sugar," Shawn began, "Your mom and I are so proud of you. I remember carrying you around in my arms as a baby, showing you off to Hunter and Vince and basically everyone I came in contact with. Now here you are, all grown up and holding the title." Shawn wiped away a tear as he embraced his daughter again. His music started to play again before it was interrupted by "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta The Shield".

Shawn protectively pushed Alyssa behind him as he spotted the infamous trio coming down the steps. He'd seen what they could do, who they'd taken out. He also knew that they had been trying to convince his daughter to join them for several weeks now. The Shield came up to the ring apron, mics in hand.

Dean spoke first. "Relax, old man. We're not here to do anything to your precious daughter."

"Yeah, we just wanted to talk to her." Roman added.

Seth moved closer. "Today's the day Sugar joins The Shield."

Alyssa moved around her father to put her hand on Seth's cheek. Shawn kept his eyes on the other two members of The Shield who had backed up to the ropes. "Really, Seth? What makes today any different?"

"This." Seth went for a kiss, but Alyssa moved out of reach and gave him some Sweet Chin Music. Shawn took Roman out with the same move. Dean retreated over the top rope, taking his two teammates with him.

"That's right! You stay away from my baby girl!" Shawn shouted.

Backstage after the segment, Shawn hugged his daughter one last time before heading off to talk to Hunter and the McMahons. Alyssa headed to her locker room before she was cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers. She melted into the kiss.

"Hey, Colby." Alyssa smiled. She leaned up and kissed him again before leading him into her locker room.

Colby Lopez, aka Seth Rollins, and Alyssa had been dating secretly for almost a month, roughly the same amount of time he had been scripted to ask her to join The Shield. At first it was just part of the show, but they had fallen for each other. She had yet to tell Shawn; he was quite an overprotective father and didn't really approve of her dating anyone.

"Your kick hurts, darling." Colby commented, rubbing his jaw. She offered him some ice before pecking him on the cheek. "Thanks. Hey, do you wanna go out tonight? Joe (Roman) found this awesome club earlier and our flight isn't until tomorrow evening."

Alyssa shook her head. "My dad's here and he doesn't know about us…he can't see us together."

Colby adjusted the ice on his face. "Why are you so ashamed of us?"

"I'm not. I'd just…rather not have to hear it from him." Alyssa sighed.

Colby got up and started to leave. "Well, I really like you. But this hiding is getting on my nerves. Come talk to me when you're done with this." He closed the door behind him. Alyssa sighed and laid back on her couch. She grabbed her travel pillow and screamed her frustration into it.

There was a knock at her door and she reluctantly got up to answer it. "What, Colby?" She gasped as she saw who it was. "D-daddy?"

Shawn looked down at her expectantly before walking into the locker room. He sat on the couch and patted the space next to him. She sighed and parked herself there.

"You've been lying to me, Alyssa. You said it was only part of the show." Shawn said.

She sighed and felt tears welling up. "It was…at first. Then he asked me out and it just kind of happened. A-And…" The tears started falling. "I'm sorry for lying to you, Daddy."

He hugged her close to him, wiping away her tears. "Alyssa, sweetheart, it's okay. I just want you to be happy. Do you like Colby? Does he make you happy?"

She sniffed a little. "Yeah, he does. I really like him."

Shawn nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Then go be with him. I won't stop you." He smirked. "But if he hurts you, there's nothing stopping me from giving him another dose of Sweet Chin Music."

She matched his smirk. "Daddy, I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own."

Alyssa found Colby eating in the green room with Joe. He intentionally kept his eyes averted from her direction, but she pounced on him with a hug. A chorus of "Awwww" broke out from the others in the room.

"What are you doing, Alyssa?" Colby asked, his tone a mixture of annoyed and surprised.

"Just showing everyone how much I care for you." She answered, placing her lips on his.

_Review please :)_


End file.
